


Sweet Baby Papy

by Shi_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Diapertale, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, non sexual infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Chan/pseuds/Shi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus keeps having accidents and eventually Sans decides they need to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Baby Papy

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen some nice abdl fanart for Undertale..So I thought this side if the fandom deserved a fanfic.

Sans adored his little brother, Papyrus. He had cared for him since he was just a babybones. He comforted him during bad dreams as a child and in adulthood. The older skeleton was basically the taller’s parent for his whole life...and in the present to be honest. Papyrus maybe grown, but...well..he wasn’t exactly grown. No, Papyrus was quite childish actually. He slept in a race car bed, played with action figures, and required a bedtime story every night lest sans face a temper tantrum from the taller skeleton. Sans loved every moment of this though..he loved sitting on the edge of Papyrus’s bed to read “Peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny” until his sweet baby brother was sleeping peacefully. Now with how childish his brother was..Sans really shouldnt have been so surprised the first time Papyrus came to his door, sniffling and embarrassed. He remembered that sad little conversation exactly..

_“S..Sans..” came the soft voice of the younger skeleton, drawing Sans from his sleep. The shorter of the two groaned softly, but he slowly got up, worried about his brother._

_“What’s th’ matt’r Papy..?” he murmured and frowned as he noticed what was wrong. Papyrus had tears in his eyes and there was a prominent wet spot on the crotch of the younger’s pants._

_“I...I um..I was sleeping and I woke up..a..and it was all wet..” Papyrus sniffled, tears welling up and threatening to spill over. Sans frowned deeply and stepped out of his room._

_“Hey..hey hey Pap..shh..its okay..dont cry” he whispered and held his hand as he led him to the bathroom._

_“Come on..lets get you in a warm bath and I’ll change the sheets...lets make that a bubble bath. How does that sound?” he asked with a small smile and Papyrus wiped his eyes._   
_“O...Okay brother..c..can I have bathroom toys as well..?” he asked and Sans smiled._

_“Yeah..of course.” he smiled at him and turned on the the bath, plugging the tub and letting it fill with warm water. Once the bath was filled, he stopped the water and turned to Papyrus._

_“Alright buddy..arms up” he said and Papyrus did as such. It was vulnerable moments where Papyrus was well..the most vulnerable. He seemed so much more child like in these states. Being careful not to get fabric caught on anything, Sans removed his brothers night shirt then the pajama pants. The wet clothing was set aside to be washed later as he helped his brother into the bath._

_“Now I need you to stay here a minute. Here’s some bath toys to play with. I’ll be back really quick I promise Pap..” he said as he put some bath toys into the tub. Papyrus seemed hesitant but allowed Sans to leave. The rest of that night was with Sans comforting Papyrus and easing him back into a clean bed with clean clothes._

That night wasn’t the only night his brother had an accident. Over the course of a few months, nights like that repeated several times over. Though Papyrus slept peacefully after every accident, Sans was starting to feel the late nights. It was worry some yes..but he needed to do something to deal with this. He couldnt change sheets forever. Today he was watching some MTT with Papyrus when he thought he should bring up the idea he had.

“So um..Papyrus, I was thinking..you’ve been having a lot of accident’s lately..I mean. Its okay bro, it happens sometimes. But..I think we need to do something about this.” He said carefully as he watched his brother’s reaction. The taller of the two was noticeably blushing as he listened to what Sans had to say.

“Ah..u..um..so w..what is it that you are proposing, brother?” he asked a bit nervously as he looked away from his show.  
“Well..I went to the store the other day and I saw these..well..let me show you..” he said and left before he returned with an unopened package of diapers. When Papyrus saw these, he looked as close to mortified as one could.

“D..Diapers..? I-I’m not a baby Sans..” he said and Sans sighed, sitting by him.

“I know Pap..but..its not good for you to be wetting your bed every other night..I’m not trying to make you feel bad but.” he paused a moment

“Why don’t you just try them. Wear it around and get used to it first..and then tonight we’ll see how you hold up. Okay?” Sans asked, hoping his brother would agree. There was a moment of silence before Papyrus spoke up.

“I..okay. Ah..could you..help me with it..? Please..? I don’t know how to put one of these on..” He sounded embarrassed, but willing to try. Papyrus really trusted his big brother, after all. Smiling, Sans nodded and pressed the other down onto the couch gently.

“Of course..thats what big brothers are for..I’ll always take care of you Papy..” he kissed his brother on the forehead before he opened the package carefully. Pulling a diaper from it, he sat the res aside and pulled down his brother’s bottoms. It didn’t take much to lift his hips and get the diaper under him and soon on the younger skeleton.

“There..all done. Now that wasn’t so bad was it? I bet it feels pretty good too, like sitting on a big comfy pillow” he said with a smile and Papyrus couldn’t help his small giggle.

“Well...I suppose it does feel quite comfortable..” the taller said as Sans sat the bottoms aside, knowing they wouldn’t fit right over the diaper.

“Great..I’ll let you watch your show now. And maybe you can take a nap too afterwards. You don’t have anything to do today, right? A little nap will do you good..I’ll even read to you” he said and grinned at seeing his brother’s eyes light up with excitement. Sans was glad his brother was wearing the diaper now. Hopefully this would help with the bedwetting some. The day went on and while Papyrus was napping, Sans had a  
thought. His brother was just too cute as he went to lay down in his race car bed, waddling lightly thanks to the diaper. Sans felt...really content, as if he was caring for his brother back when the taller skeleton was just a baby..that..that probably wasnt normal, was it..?

‘Maybe I can just...’ he thought as he got out his phone and found Toriel in his contacts.

[Sans: hey tori. i gotta question..so um..is it uh...shit..is it normal for someone to enjoy taking care of someone. and i dont mean like taking care of pap when hes sick..i mean like. hell i dont know how to explain it..]

it was only a few minutes later that his friend replied

[Toriel: Ah...perhaps you could explain this issue you are having in a little more detail..?]

A groan escaped him from where he lay on the couch, but he relented and explained the situation at hand to the best of his abilities. He could basically see that smile from the goat monster now as he got a reply.

[Toriel: Oh my. I see. Well I think that wanting to love and care for your brother Sans..You miss the times of him being a small baby and it doesn't help with the..maturity level of Papyrus either..I believe it would be good for both of you to try this. Though, of course, that is only my opinion. If you ever need help with him I am only a call away.]

After reading that, Sans laughed softly and glanced at his sweet baby brother’s room. Maybe this was something worth exploring. He was sure his brother might like it too..maybe. What Sans knew for sure was that he loved his little baby Pap to death no matter what...

And he always would.


End file.
